


Side: Date

by stillskies



Category: gouhou drug, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side: Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-04-2007

Humiliating. That's what this was, he decided. Absolutely humilating. And degrading. And any other adjective synonymous with 'humilation.' And that bastard Doumeki hadn't said one word.

"Go ahead," Kimihiro said through clenched teeth. "Just say what it is you're thinking."

Doumeki looked at him impassively before saying with finality, "Pink isn't your color."

Kimihiro blinked once, twice, thrice, before lifting his arms in the air and waved them around. "Is that all you have to say?" he screeched. "I'm wearing a dress, Doumeki. A dress! And all you have to say is 'pink isn't your color?"

"Is that the tree?" Doumeki said instead, pointing to an oak tree twenty feet away.

"Yes," he replied, glaring. "Go make yourself useful and lay out the blanket and food."

\---

"You don't have to sit so close, you know," Watanuki groused.

Shizuka ignored him, leaning over and taking more sashimi from the plate in front of Watanuki.

"Are you even listening to me, Doumeki?"

The sashimi was perfectly prepared, as was everything else.

"Doumeki."

The takoyaki was good, too. Just enough sauce.

"Doumeki."

Shizuka looked up and held out his cup. "Sake."

"You bastard! Have you even heard a word I said?"

Shizuka blinked. "No," he replied honestly.

He watched as Watanuki clenched his teeth together. "I said, there are people staring at us," he announced, refilling Shizuka's cup.

"Maybe they've never seen a guy in a dress before," Shizuka replied, sipping his sake.

"Of course they haven't!" Watanuki cried. "What kind of person would think it's normal for a healthy young male to dress up like this?"

"Or," Shizuka interjected as Watanuki paused for breath. "Maybe they're jealous."

Watanuki stared for a moment. "Jealous?"

"Hn."

"Of what?"

Shizuka took another takoyaki and said, "That I'm on a date with such a beautiful girl."

\---

The takoyaki was already in Doumeki's mouth when Kimihiro exploded. "What girl?" he exclaimed. "I'm a boy! A boy, damn it!"

"You're wearing a dress," Doumeki pointed out helpfully. "It's pink."

"I know what color it is, you jerk," Kimihiro seethed. "You said it wasn't my color earlier."

"It's not."

"And then what is my color?"

"Blue. You'd also look good in green."

Kimihiro stared. "We are not discussing this."

Doumeki shrugged.

"What we are discussing is that people are obviously getting the wrong idea." Never mind the fact that he was in a dress and on a picnic with Doumeki. "We are supposed to be getting something for Yuuko-san."

"And it required you to wear a dress."

"Yes, it required me to- That is not the point!"

Doumeki didn't say anything, only continued to eat his food, which Kimihiro quickly realized was _his_ food. He snatched the plate away and glared.

\---

Shizuka frowned and looked at his empty plate. And his empty bento. And then he looked at Watanuki's half-full plate. And half-full bento.

"You eat too much," Watanuki was ranting."Damn it, Doumeki! Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!" Watanuki yelled, poking him in the chest.

"Um, excuse me, are you Watanuki-san and Doumeki-san?"

\---

Kimihiro blinked and quickly withdrew his finger from Doumeki's chest.

There were two men in front of them, and the taller of the two resembled Doumeki a bit too much for his liking. The one who had spoken, however, was petite and wearing a dress. A blue dress. With ruffles. And the poor guy didn't look like he was enjoying it any more than Kimihiro was enjoying the one he was wearing.

"Um, yes?" he replied, immediately noticing the way Doumeki tensed up and moved closer to him. He shot an annoyed glance at him before returning his attention to the two people in front of them. "How may we help you?"

The taller man smirked and pulled out a wrapped package from his pocket. "This is for Yuuko-san," he said.

Doumeki took the package and placed it inside the basket while Kimihiro thanked them.

"We're very sorry to have bothered you on your date," the guy in the dress said, bowing deeply.

"It's not a date," Kimihiro denied quickly. "Yuuko-san said that this would be the only way you'd recognize us."

The guy in the dress turned to his companion and said, "Isn't that was Ka-mmmmmph!"

The taller guy was grinning, hand over the shorter guy's mouth. "What Kazahaya said, sorry to bother you, enjoy your date, make sure you get inside before it rains."

And with that, Kazahaya and the tall man left.

\---

"So," Shizuka said once the two men were out of sight.

Watanuki just stared. "It's not supposed to rain today, is it?"

Shizuka frowned. "No."

"Because that would mean he was right, and that this is going to end very badly."

"Who?"

"We should go," Watanuki said, packing the bento into the basket.

"You're not done eating," Shizuka pointed out.

"It doesn't matter! If we stay here, then something else might happen, and then they would be right!"

Watanuki was insane. And loud. He leaned over and stared straight into Watanuki's eyes. "Noisy," he whispered.

And just as he was about to put his lips to Watanuki's, the rain came pouring down.

\---

"Your dress got ruined," Yuuko noted as soon as Watanuki entered the shop.

"I am not talking to you," he announced, placing his shoes at the entryway and stomping passed her.

"He told you," she reminded him.

"Told you, told you!" Maru and Moro chorused.

"Here's the package you wanted," Watanuki said, instead, handing it to her.

She smiled and placed the package on the table before following Watanuki into the kitchen. "Did something happen between you and Doumeki-kun?" she teased.

Watanuki turned red. "No. Nothing at all."

She grinned. "Are you sure? No hand holding or kissing?"

"It wasn't a kiss!"

"Oh ho ho," she laughed. "So there was something like a kiss, then?"

"I'm changing out of this," he announced and left the room, Maru and Moro chasing after him.

It seemed she owed Kakei a bottle of vintage wine. Pity. She had been hoping to drink it when Kaho came to call. Alas, such was the pity of losing a bet.

A voice in her head told her it was unwise to bet with a psychic, but she shut it up by calling out, "When you're done, Watanuki, make me a strawberry cake with yellow and pink icing."


End file.
